Creepypasta Fandom
Basic Information A Creepypasta is a horror story. The name is a play on the 4chan slang of ‘copypasta’ – when the creepypasta meme first began, there was a set group of pastas that tended to get shared over and over. Many people actually kept them in a text file and just re-pasted them wherever and whenever the mood struck. A website called King of Wolves used to host most of the original stories, but it has long since deactivated. Appearance Creepypasta is 6'4 and has long, wavy black hair, pure white skin, and black eyes with red irises. They have four dark tendrils protruding from their back. They wear a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. Their clothes sometimes appear bloodstained. The fandom almost always carries around an instrument of torture with them. Personality Creepypasta has made attempts to and has successfully killed a number of the other fandoms at least once. This has resulted in them being particularly untrustworthy. Most of the other fandoms either dislike or tolerate them. However, some fandoms do like Creepypasta, such as Intermission, Five Nights at Freddy's, Sonic, Toontown, and Undertale. Abilities * Teleportation: Can teleport close to people. * Hallucinations: They can cast hallucinations on other fandoms to make them feel very stress and scared, and it makes them do stupid stuff. * Tentacles: They can grab stuff and people with them and stab people (they're also pretty sensitive) * Skills of a killer: It comes natural. * Lore of horror: Naturally * Invoke fear: Sure they got the abilities to cast hallucinations, but they still know how to scare the CRAP out of someone with out using their powers. Relationships Family Marble Hornets Fandom - Brother The Twilight Zone Fandom - Father Night Gallery Fandom - Aunt Friends Sonic the Hedgehog Fandom Legend of Zelda Fandom Pokemon Fandom Madame Macabre Fandom Lunime Fandom They some what considers her a "friend" even though she's annoying to them Quadrants Toontown Fandom - Possible Flush Crush Five Nights at Freddy's Fandom - Moirail Castlevania Fandom - Kismesis OFF Fandom - Former Kismesis OFF decides to leave them after some unknown events happened. Brony Fandom - Former Kismesis Creepypasta is considering breaking ties with this fandom in favor of having OFF as their only kismesis. Months of holding Brony, they broke off the ties, but still considers him a nice fandom. Other Supernatural Fandom Supernatural thinks they're a demon so they attend to stay away from him. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Fandom A lot of fandoms think that these two are matesprits or at least good friends but they are wrong Creepypasta really seems to hate them for some reason and gets pretty annoyed when fandoms say things like "Are you guys dating?" or "You guys would make such a cute couple!" Hellsing Fandom Trivia *Creepypasta used to be known as Copypasta before the accident that caused them to change. *Creepypasta's gender is ambiguous to confuse other fandoms and keep them away from their actual identity. *Creepypasta is left handed. *There is one fandom that Creepypasta is afraid of, the SCP fandom. *Creepypasta surprisingly has social anxiety. * Creepypasta is most likely a psychopath and a sociopath * They sometimes regret that they stole Masky and Hoodie from their younger brother Marble Hornets (since he seems to hate them now), and also Nina the Killer. * Really hates the Slenderman movie and highly doubts that big studios can do Creepypasta characters justice. Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Book Fandoms